The Molecular Cytogenetics Core was involved in the following projects: 1. Detection of IgH translocations in lymphoma (DLBCL) cell lines (collaboration with Dr. L. Staudt, Metabolism Branch, NCI). 2. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements and identification of IgH translocation partners by FISH mapping in multiple myeloma cell lines, assistance in comprehensive metaphase FISH analyses on advanced multiple myeloma tumors and cell lines (collaboration with Dr. M. Kuehl). 3. Delineation of chromosomal rearrangements produced in clones of monocytic leukemia cell line U937 by RAG- and I-SceI- induced breaks (collaboration with Dr. P.Aplan). 4. Identification of genes and pathways associated with chromosomal instability using data-rich NCI-60 panel of cancer cell lines resources (collaboration with Dr.O.Glebov, GB, and Dr.J.Weinstein, Laboratory of Molecular Pharmacology, NCI). 5. Detection and delineation of chromosomal rearrangements (by SKY and FISH) generated by a single targeted DNA double strand break in H2AX deficient mouse cell lines (collaboration with Dr. Aplan). 6. Investigation of mechanisms and rates of chromosomal instability in human cancer cell lines after siRNA knockdown of HsSPT genes (collaboration with Dr.M.Basrai and Dr.N.Caplen). 7. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements in a collection of mesothelioma cell lines (collaboration with Dr. F.Kaye). 8. Pilot study: chromosomal rearrangements involving BCL-2 region in sarcoma cell lines with overexpression or low expression of BCL-2 gene (collaboration with Dr.L.Cao). 9. Identification of genes and pathways associated with chromosomal instability using data-rich NCI-60 panel of cancer cell lines resources (collaboration with Dr.O.Glebov) 10. Delineation of chromosomal rearrangements by SKY and FISH in Burkitts-like lymphoma tumor cells of transgenic mice - collaboration with Dr. M.Chesi (Comprehensive Cancer Center, Mayo Clinic, Arizona).